El Deseo De Los Olvidados
by Angel P. Furry
Summary: Un forastero extraño a llegado a Ponyville con una misión especial. En su camino se encontrará con una tímida pegaso llamada Fluttershy y juntos vivirán una corta pero intrigante aventura llena de secretos y peligros.


Hola a todos

Les muestro un pequeño fanfic basado en la popular serie de TV llamada My Little Pony: Frienship Is Magic. Este fanfic era para el concurso de la ya extinta FluttyCon... no ganó lamentablemente. Ahora se los comparto a ustedes corregido y aumentado.

La historia cuenta sobre un misterioso forastero que entra en los territorios de Ponyville por una misión, Fluttershy decide ayudarlo y juntos vivirán una gran aventura en donde muchos secretos serán relevados.  
>Espero que les guste.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hay secretos en toda Equestria, sucesos sorprendentes que ocurren en cualquier parte y solo unos pocos tienen el privilegio de ver o descubrir. Siempre hay una historia interesante en cada uno de ellos y aunque a veces te encuentres con historias tristes, algunos ponis se esfuerzan por conseguirles un final feliz. <em>

Hay un nuevo forastero entrando a los territorios de Ponyville. A simple vista, es otro unicornio más, común y corriente que solo llega al pueblo porque le quedaba de paso. De pelaje marrón y melena gris, se ve cansado y algo desnutrido. Carga una mochila en su lomo y tira de una carreta repleta de una carga desconocida.

Hay un poco de misterio en aquel equino, pues a pesar de estar sediento y hambriento, no ha detenido su trote por ningún motivo, pronto se cumplirán tres días de su nada saludable ayuna. La expresión es seria, taciturno con los aldeanos que lo miran y lo saludan, como si quisiera evitar a todo el mundo porque desconfía de él.

Por el cansancio y la preocupación no se percata que por el camino hay un pequeño bache y una de las ruedas traseras de la carreta queda atascada, impidiéndole avanzar. No hay nadie a la vista que pueda ayudarlo, la calle donde transita solo cuenta con su fatigada presencia.

Intenta liberar la rueda de la carreta con sus fuerzas limitadas, logrando absolutamente nada. Sus cascos están adoloridos, su cuerpo reclama la falta de alimento y aun así es tan terco que sigue intentándolo. Después de varias pruebas que solo terminan en levantar el polvo por fin logra su cometido, la carreta vuelve a moverse libremente otra vez. Ignorante de la verdad porque alguien detrás de la carreta le ayudó sin que él se diera cuenta y cuando ambos se encuentran los rostros la primera reacción es un fuerte susto.

El unicornio marrón y de melena sucia grita, la pegaso que lo ayudó también. La pegaso usa su vuelo para esconderte detrás del techo de una casa y el unicornio no tiene más remedio que volver a la normalidad y continuar su camino. Tan solo eleva la cabeza al cielo y expresa un sencillo pero sincero "gracias". Revisa con cuidado la carga de la carreta por si le falta algo.

-Lo siento… no quise molestarlo. –Su "gracias" obtiene respuesta.

Con una voz suave que refleja una personalidad tímida, la pegaso de pelaje amarillo y de una hermosa melena rosa sale avergonzada de su escondite.

-Bueno… adiós.

-¡Espera! –El unicornio cree que su forma de agradecer tal vez se escuchó hostil-. En serio, muchas gracias por ayudarme. No era mi intención molestarla o asustarla. Es solo que no puedo darme el lujo de recibir ayuda de extraños.

-No se preocupe, acepto su agradecimiento. Mi nombre es Fluttershy, encantado de conocerlo.

-Mi nombre es Bonfrailty. Gusto conocerla.

Después de las formalidades, cada poni está por continuar su propio camino. Bonfrailty entonces recuerda información de este pueblo que debe saber primero.

-¡Oye! Disculpa si te molesto pero necesito saber dónde puedo encontrar a la señora Cold Boulder. Es una poni terrestre, de avanzada edad, pelaje verde, crin amarilla. Supuestamente vive aquí.

Fluttershy detiene su aleteo, gustosa de ayudar una vez más. Pero cuando escucha el nombre y la descripción de la poni, algo en su interior le hace estremecerse.

-¡Oh, cielos! -Fluttershy traga saliva-. ¿La poni que vive a las afueras de este pueblo, ermitaña, nada amable y agresiva?

-Eh… tal vez. –Nunca la ha visto, la reacción de la yegua no le da buena espina.

-¿Y por qué vas con ella?

-Necesito verla.

-¿Es necesario?

-Si. No tienes que acompañarme, solo muéstrame el camino.

-No creo que sea buena idea, esa poni en los últimos años se ha vuelto muy agresiva.

-Por favor, concedeme este favor, necesito verla.

Fluttershy no podía negarle la ayuda a un poni que la necesitaba, una espina le pica el corazón y no la dejará en paz hasta cumplir con su naturaleza bondadosa. Respira hondo y accede algo temerosa.

"La pocilga de la vieja loca", llamada así por los potrillos de Ponyville que han inventado toda clase de historias sobre la casa y la anciana que vive en ella. Apartada del resto del pueblo, en la cima de una colina, hay una casa solitaria. Nadie se atreve a ir por ahí, los modales de esa poni asustan a cualquiera y nadie sabe por qué es así.

Fluttershy ha tenido encuentros con la temible señora Cold Boulder cuando rara vez baja al pueblo, nunca han terminado bien. ¿Por qué alguien querría verla? Teme por la seguridad del joven unicornio.

_"hace un año, Bonfrailty jamás hubiera esperado que sería el protagonista de una aventura. Él era un simple unicornio debilucho cuya única intención era caerle bien a su hermano mayor que lo despreciaba a montones. Lo consideraba un fracasado e infantil, ya que el pobre unicornio menor no tenía alguna habilidad apreciable que se considerase útil, siempre lo hacía a un lado o lo ignoraba. Bonfrailty, a pesar de las faltas de respeto, seguía intentando caerle bien, ya que siempre añoraba volver como a los viejos tiempos de cuando eran potros y su amistad era la más genial de todo el mundo. Ahora todo era diferente y esa diferencia los mantenía distantes._

_Un día, su hermano mayor junto con sus amigos decidieron hacer una excursión de campamento en los bosques fríos del norte de Equestria. Bonfrailty les insistió tanto que les dejara acompañarlo que su hermano y sus amigos terminaron aceptando, con la condición de ser el mayordomo de todos."_

-¿Qué es lo que lleva en la carreta? –Fluttershy hace una pregunta delicada.

-Simplemente es un encargo. –Los detalles respecto a su tarea son secretos.

-Luce cansado y hambriento. Tal vez debería descansar. –Fluttershy intenta por otro medio evitar que se acerque a la casa de la vieja poni loca.

-No es necesario. Entre más pronto termine más pronto descansaré. Como dije, no es necesario que me acompañe.

Fluttershy se niega, tal vez porque no quiere que lo lastimen o porque en el fondo es curiosa. Hay algo extraño en ese poni, sabe que oculta algo importante porque le pidió que lo guiara pero usando las calles menos transitadas. No es algo habitual actuar "aventureramente", Fluttershy acostumbra evitar todo signo de peligro. Bonfrailty mientras tanto, trata de mantener el paso, sus cascos incluso ya están rasgados por tanto caminar y el hambre hace que su estómago se retuerza. Sigue estando alerta, mirando a todas direcciones, a veces sus movimientos resultan sospechosos.

No toma mucho tiempo su recorrido, por fin llegan a la colina que contrasta con el resto del ambiente. Basura en los alrededores, chatarra inservible y un olor a suciedad que rodean una casa triste y casi destruida. Ningún animal osa en acercarse, incluso la vegetación cercana parece muerta. Bonfrailty traga saliva, le toma un par de segundos hacerse de valor y continuar.

Fluttershy está preocupada, cada paso más cerca de la casa es una mayor advertencia de peligro. Ya no quiere continuar, prefiere escapar que enfrentar a la yegua iracunda, toma la pata de Bonfrailty y lo fuerza a regresar.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Será rápido.

Hace tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por Bonfrailty, y esta pegaso que apenas acaba de conocer le importa su bienestar. Le agrada saber que puede confiar en ella, pero no la pondrá en riesgo por su causa. De su mochila toma un pequeño fardo con bits y se lo entrega a Fluttershy.

-¿Puedes ir al pueblo y comprarme algo de comer? Prometo pagarte después el favor. –Trata de sonreírle de la forma más amigable que puede.

-Con gusto, pero solo pido que no hable con esa poni hasta que vuelva.

-Está bien.

Fluttershy toma la bolsita y se aleja volando con rapidez. Bonfrailty por su parte, intentará dialogar con Cold Boulder, ignorando la petición de Fluttershy. Se quita los sujetadores de la carreta, retira la manta oscura que oculta el contenido del cargamento. Hay un par de costales d gran tamaño y muy pesados. Con gran esfuerzo los baja de la carreta y los empuja con una cuerda que sujeta con sus dientes. Solo espera que cuando toque la puerta, todo salga bien.

Fluttershy encuentra algo delicioso sin problemas: tartas de manzana recién horneadas. Compra dos, suficiente para calmar momentáneamente el hambre del unicornio.

Su regreso es veloz e inesperado, llega con las tartas sosteniéndolas con sus patas delanteras. Cuando aterriza en el feo patio de la horrible casa, la ausente presencia de Bonfrailty la sobresalta.

-¡Oh por Celestia! Por favor que no haya entrado a la casa. –Está más asustada que molesta.

El relinche de una yegua enfurecida se escucha adentro de la casa, estremeciendo a la colina entera. Seguido de un tumulto en el interior, Fluttershy queda algo estupefacta ya que los gritos de la vieja manifiestan una furia nunca antes mostrada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, deja caer las tartas y se prepara para entrar y salvar a Bonfrailty.

Justo en ese instante, Bonfrailty es arrojado como un muñeco de trapo por la puerta, chocando fuertemente contra el piso polvoso. Los sacos son expulsados fuera de la casa con la misma violencia. Uno de los sacos se rompe por el impacto, dejando ver su contenido.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡ASESINO! –Aparece en la puerta la poni terrestre, Cold Boulder. Con un vestido rasgado y mugriento, con la crin alborotada, bastante enojada. Aunque su edad aparente fragilidad, aún tiene las fuerzas suficientes como para hacerle daño a quien le disguste. Típico entre los ponis terrestres, muchos nacen con una fuerza bestial que conservan durante toda su vida.

Fluttershy no sabe en qué pensar o hacer, pues se ha quedado congelada por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Primero, el dolor mostrado por la poni anciana. Jamás la había visto llorar, en sus ojos podía sentirse un sufrimiento y tristeza muy profundos. Sus gritos denotaban un resentimiento mortal y sus palabras revelaron una parte de Bonfrailty nada halagadora. Y si el momento no era lo suficientemente complicado, el saco que se rompió tenía como contenido nada más que monedas de oro, diamantes y joyas preciosas.

Algo no cuadraba, ¿Podría esto ser considerado como traición, abuso de confianza o había más de lo que sus ojos podían ver ahora? La idea de ayudar a un ser malvado le retorcía el corazón. Necesitaba saber la verdad, de una vez por todas, conocer las verdaderas intenciones de Bonfrailty.

Could Boulder cierra la puerta con fuerza. Bonfrailty se levanta con dificultad, jamás esperó que una anciana lo noqueara y lo sacara de la casa como si fuese basura. Ahora con su pelaje sucio y la crin maltratada, escupe algo de polvo que tragó por el impacto. Le duele su pata delantera derecha, ahora le costará más trabajo moverse.

Cuando voltea su vista hacia los costales tirados, un par de ojos molestos y una cara enojada lo sorprenden.

-¿Qué clase de poni eres tú?

-No soy un asesino.

Bonfrailty no le responde más. Su respuesta no es lo suficientemente convincente y sincera pero es firme. Fluttershy se queda en silencio por unos momentos, dudosa sobre a quién creerle, no esperaba una respuesta tan cortante y con un cierto tono desafiante.

_"Lo que debía ser un agradable viaje de acampamento se convirtió en una pesadilla cuando Bonfrailty junto con los demás ponis se perdieron en medio del bosque. Estaba oscureciendo, habían perdido todo rastro y la desesperación pronto causaría estragos entre ellos. Pronto comenzaron a culparse y a pelearse por determinar quién tenía la culpa, perdiendo tiempo valioso. Sin la posibilidad de ayuda y sin guía alguna, el bosque frondoso en la oscuridad era peligroso y traicionero._

_Fue Bonfrailty quien pudo distinguir a los lejos una luz en la profundidad del bosque. Se atrevió a investigar y lo que encontró fue un milagro. Una enorme casa iluminada, perdida en medio del bosque, cuyo ambiente en el interior era el de una gran fiesta. Entones llamó a su hermano junto con los demás y sin pensarlo dos veces, todos entraron a la casa con el propósito de divertirse. A Bonfrailty se le hizo extraño encontrar una casa en medio del bosque, pero como estaba hambriento y cansado no se cuestionó y también entró."_

Bonfrailty no está dispuesto a exponer sus intenciones, no es por orgullo, solo es por seguridad. Camina lentamente y con el cuerpo adolorido, cada vez que flexiona la articulación de su pata delantera el dolor aparece. Se dirige a los sacos, trata de recogerlos y volverlos a subir a la carreta, parece que aprecia más la seguridad de los objetos que su propio bienestar.

Fluttershy lo ayuda una vez más, cargando los costales y depositándolos en la carreta. Bonfrailty acepta la ayuda aunque no dice nada. Debido los sucesos inesperados, Bonfrailty no podrá continuar con su misión, lo mejor será dejarlo para después. Cold Boulder se asoma por la ventana, espiando los movimientos del unicornio y la pegaso, su tristeza se transformó en un odio incontrolable que la hará actuar con tal de complacer este sentimiento.

Bonfrailty toma demasiadas precauciones; una vez cargada la carreta, la aleja de la casa y la esconde detrás de frondosos matorrales (más bien, Fluttershy la aleja de la casa y la esconde), borran las huellas de la carreta y las de ellos con un arbusto, eliminando toda pista de su estadía. Fluttershy no le ayuda solo por su abnegado corazón, también quiere respuestas acerca de las intenciones del unicornio, pero en vez de obligarlo tratará de ganarse su confianza.

-¿Tendrás la comida que te encargué? –Dice Bonfrailty.

-Eh… bueno… yo. –Fluttershy tiró la comida, así que no hay nada-. Lo siento.

-Esto se pone más difícil de lo que imaginé. –Lo dice para sí mismo, es la opinión general de su misión.

-¡Déjame invitarte a comer! –Flutttershy le exclama, jalándole al unicornio su pata delantera no lastimada-. Como una disculpa por la comida que no pude traerte.

Bonfrailty no tiene opción, así que accede.

Ponyville es un pueblo muy amigale y en donde los turistas pueden tener grandes momentos de paz. Siempre hay un restaurante abierto en donde puedes degustar gran variedad de bocadillos. Fluttershy lo lleva a su restaurante favorito, uno donde sirven más postres que comida. Bonfrailty no acepta sentarse en las mesas del aire libre, prefiere estar adentro del restaurante.

El unicornio está demasiado hambriento, un plato de espárragos hervidos con salsa especial no es suficiente, devora varios platillos más. Se olvida de los modales y en algunas ocasiones se le olvida masticar. Fluttershy se conforma con una malteada de fresa.

-¿De… donde eres… Bonfrailty? –Fluttershy comienza con preguntas sencillas, intenta emular la personalidad inquisitiva de su amiga Twilight, esperando resultados positivos.

-Soy de Baltimare. –Apenas se da tiempo para respirar, comer y hablar.

-¿Toda tu familia es de allá?

-Si. –Bonfrailty no es torpe, sabe muy bien lo que busca la pegaso.

-¿Y a que te dedicas cuando no estás viajando?

-Fluttershy, realmente aprecio tu ayuda, pero te conviene que no indagues en los detalles de mi vida. No es porque sea alguien malvado, tampoco es porque no me agrades. Tú eres la primer poni en mucho tiempo que me ofrece su ayuda incondicional, eso es un regalo por cual sigue valiendo la pena continuar con mi tarea. No hablo acerca de mí o de lo que hago porque no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-¿Por qué me pasaría algo malo? –Flutttershy parece preocupada.

-¿Viste lo que llevaba en la carreta? Ese tipo de riqueza es capaz de mostrar la maldad de cada ser con alma y más cuando se les arrebata, su deseo de recuperarlo puede ser tan grande que no les importará mentir, lastimas o acabar con la vida de quienes se interpongan.

-¿Eso quiere decir… qué? –Hay muchos sustantivos para nombrarlo, pero no quiere usar ninguno.

-No soy un ladrón, solo soy un mensajero.

"_Bonfrailty junto con sus compañeros se atrevieron a entrar en la enorme y extraña casa, lo que encontraron los sorprendió por completo: yeguas bailarinas, mucha cerveza, juegos de azar, música en vivo y un ambiente genial. Nadie les dio una respuesta hostil, al contrario, les invitaron a quedarse y a divertirse con ellos. Sin condiciones, sin reglas, era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto. Nadie se atrevió a pensar analíticamente, creyeron que tanta coincidencia era solamente buena suerte y al igual que el resto, decidieron perderse en los excesos. Bonfrailty fue el único que intentó buscar respuestas, ya que había algo en el ambiente que no lo dejaba en paz, había una tristeza absorbida en las paredes y que todo poni ignoraba o se rehusaba a ver._

_Altas horas de la noche, cuando el reloj de la casa retumbó. Entonces la realidad de su suerte se mostró. La música se cortó de golpe, la luz se extinguió, los invitaron desaparecieron al igual que todos los adornos y la comida. Ahora, el ambiente que alguna vez fue alegre rápidamente se transformó en uno lúgubre y triste. Nadie sabía lo que ocurría, la confusión los tomó por sorpresa. Fue cuando el hermano de Bonfrailty, caminando en los pasillos de la casa, buscando a sus camaradas, se tropezó con algo que le puso la crin de punta: huesos. La realidad golpeó todos sus sentidos, toda la fiesta fue tan solo una ilusión, un amigable espejismo que ocultaba la verdadera realidad de la casa: todo este tiempo habían convivido con fantasmas. El pánico bloqueó su inteligencia, el miedo y la idiotez controló totalmente a los ponis, Salieron todos despavoridos de la casa sin importarles perderse en el bosque. Bonfrailty fue el único que se quedó dentro, porque a pesar d que era un lastre para sus demás compañeros y hermano, intentó buscarlos, ya que no se le hacía correcto abandonar a un compañero. Su decepción le golpeó el corazón cuando se encontró con nadie, su hermano y el resto solamente pensaron por ellos mismos. El único que intentó haber algo bueno por ellos fue el primero que abandonaron."_

Bonfrailty por fin termina de comer. Por fin recupera poco a poco la vitalidad que lo caracteriza, en su rostro se aprecia más la juventud y la vida, su fuerza física vuelve aunque no sea mucha.

-¿Crees en los fantasmas? –La pregunta es sorpresiva.

-¿Uhm… qué? –Fluttershy no sabe que responder. -¿Por qué lo dices?

Bonfrailty está a punto de contarle parte de la verdad. Al mirar por la ventana se encuentra con alguien conocido, o mejor dicho, un peligroso enemigo que le sigue el rastro desde hace casi 6 meses.

-Creo que nuestra charla tendrá que esperar. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los seres malvados? Afuera hay uno que me está buscando.

Fluttershy voltea. Un grifo de plumas y pelaje oscuro camina a las afueras del restaurante, revisando los alrededores. No se ve muy amigable y las cicatrices en el cuerpo señalan un historial conflictivo. Fluttershy está preocupada, Bonfrailty por su parte ya sabe qué hacer.

-¿Hay puerta trasera?

-Si… está por aquí.

Fluttershy comprende el grado de peligro, también guarda la calma y pone los cascos en acción. Logran salir y alejarse del restaurante sin que la amenaza los detecte.

-Agradezco tu ayuda, pero a partir de ahora necesitaré continuar solo. Esto puede ser arriesgado para ti.

-¡Pero tú pata! ¡Estás lastimado! No te voy a dejar en esas condiciones.

-Ese grifo no es el único que me busca, es toda una banda de maleantes.

-Por eso necesitas toda la ayuda posible.

-Lo he burlado antes, incluso herido, no será diferente hoy.

-No te voy a dejar a tu suerte y no se diga más. –Fluttershy no cederá, Bonfrailty sabe que no podrá convencerla de lo contrario, así que suspira resignado.

-Bien, pero si esto se sale de control, huye.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Di mi palabra, le daré a esa poni vieja lo que le corresponde. Primero, necesito que seas mi centinela. Cualquier grifo que veas, dímelo lo antes posible para evitarlo a toda costa.

El plan no es del agrado de Fluttershy, de todas maneras lo hará por ser su intención de ayudar.

Aunque apenas se conozcan, se sincronizan y se llevan bastante bien. Fluttershy ve en Bonfrailty una características muy propia en ella: una naturaleza innata de hacer el bien, aunque la forma de cómo lo apliquen sean distintas.

Logran evadir sin problemas a la banda de grifos que buscan al unicornio. Regresa a la colina donde vive Cold Buolder, precavidos de cualquier sorpresa.

-¿A cuántos maleantes nos enfrentamos? –Flutttershy pregunta nerviosa, ya que notó una cantidad significativa de grifos.

-15… para ser exactos.

-¡Oh, Celestia!

Bonfrailty observa a los alrededores, se ven huellas de león y de águila entre el suelo polvoso. Llega a la conclusión que de esa banda de desgraciados ideó una nueva forma de hacerle la vida imposible. Ahora comprende por qué Cold Boulder lo trató así: los grifos le han hecho creer mentiras, llegaron antes que el para contarle una versión retorcida de los hechos. Aun así está decidido a lograr su objetivo y salirse con la suya.

-Puedo llamar a la guardia real. –Fluttershy le ofrece una alternativa muy efectiva.

-No es recomendable.

-¿Por qué no?

-Los ponis que estoy ayudando no son modelos a seguir, por tal motivo la guardia real será otro obstáculo. Digamos que, los ponis que me encomendaron a esta tarea tomaron muchas cosas sin el consentimiento de muchos, incluyendo a las princesas.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡No grites!

-¿Eres su cómplice?

-No, soy solo un poni que les cumple su última voluntad. Fluttershy, necesito que te quedes fuera de la casa, trataré de razonar con Cold Boulder.

-No creo que te escuche.

-No solo vine con joyas y oro, también tengo secretos.

Hora de entrar de nuevo a la casa y de una vez por todas completar su tarea. Antes de entrar, mira a los alrededores, al menos no hay peligro, los vándalos aún no llegan. Hay una tranquilidad extraña en el ambiente, como si la tierra supiera que algo no está bien. Bonfrailty sabe que posiblemente haya trampas y si es descuidado puede caer en alguna de ellas. No hay opción, si quiere completar esta tarea deberá arriesgarse. Fluttershy se esconde detrás de un par de matorrales esperando que todo salga bien.

La puerta se encuentra abierta, un silencio en el interior de la casa no es indicio de buena señal. Puede que los grifos le hayan hecho daño a dueña o la hayan raptado. Es temprano para asegurarlo, no hay ningún rastro de pelea reciente (excepto la que Cold Boulder le propinó). Revisa la casa, llamando con voz baja a la yegua, esperando una respuesta. Disimula su pata lastimada, no quiere verse como un objetivo fácil. Entra a la maloliente cocina donde tampoco puede ver un signo de vida.

-Así que volviste otra vez.

Cold Boulder lo sorprende, asustando a Bonfrailty quien jamás la esperó verla salir de entre una esquina oscura. Ambos mantienen una distancia considerable, Bonfrailty no quiere ser agredido otra vez. La yegua vieja se ve más fría y siniestra que antes.

-Señora, necesito que me escuche.

-Mentiras. –Sus ojos reclaman venganza.

-Yo no soy un asesino, soy amigo de su hijo. ¡Necesito decirle la verdad!

-No me importa lo que digas, recibirás tu merecido… asesino.

Escondido en la alacena, uno de los vándalos lo ha estado esperando, aparece sorpresivamente y antes de que Bonfrailty logre reaccionar y hacer algo, el grifo se abalanza contra él. Con movimientos raudos de un ladrón despiadado, el frágil de Bonfrailty no tiene oportunidad, sin fuerzas y sin condición necesario, lo hacen un blanco fácil. Es derribado fácilmente, el grifo lo mantiene en el piso gracias a su peso y a sus garras de metal afiladas que le sujetan el cuello.

Bonfrailty no puede gritar, su cuerpo está sometido en su totalidad. Poco a poco las garras del grifo aprietan con más fuerza, la respiración se hace dificultosa. Cold Boulder con el cerebro lavado observa desde el rincón, esperando que el supuesto asesino de su hijo por fin obtenga lo que merece. Bonfrailty no usará la magia de unicornio, aún está débil, no desperdiciará la que falta. Con tanto en contra, es difícil saber cómo saldrá solo de esta.

-Así que tú eres… Bonfrailty. Encantado de conocerte. –Le dice sonriente el criminal.

-Igualmente. –Bonfrailty trata de no perder la calma.

-Verás… fue muy difícil seguirte el rastro, realmente fuiste muy listo en esfumarte como un fantasma, dificultando nuestro trabajo. Te felicito, para ser un unicornio cualquiera lograste bastante, pero… el juego se terminó. Primero nos dirás donde tus amigos ocultan la riqueza y después nos guiarás a las familias donde has entregado partes de nuestro botín. Creo que sabrás que te haremos si no eliges cooperar.

-Sra. Boulder, si hubiera matado a su hijo… ¿por qué vendría con usted? Él me envió no solo para darle la riqueza que obtuvo, me envió para… -Sus palabras son interrumpidas con las garras del grifo que comienzan a cortarle lentamente la piel.

-¡Ya no quiero escucharte, ya callate! –Cold Boulder está tan cegada por el dolor y el odio, no será fácil hacerla entrar en razón.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, ella no te escuchará. Llegamos primero y así que ahora es nuestra aliada. Hazlo más fácil para todos y ríndete de una vez.

-Siempre te sentiste culpable porque jamás le diste a tu hijo los cuidados que él necesitaba. Te sentiste traicionada cuando descubriste que se dedicaba a robar, querías olvidarte de él pero nunca pudiste. El jamás re recriminó nada; dijo que siempre hiciste un buen trabajo y te agradece por haberlo cuidado sin importar las carencias. Eligió su camino, pero no es tu culpa. –Le vuelven a estrujar el cuello.

-Me haces enfadar. Creo que es hora de irnos, te daremos la motivación que necesitas para hacerle cantar. –Toma una cuerda que ya tenía preparada, empieza a sujetar las patas del unicornio.

Entonces Fluttershy aparece como la salvadora. Volando como una fecha, entra por la ventana de la cocina sin importar romperla, arremetiendo contra el vándalo que no ve venir el ataque del pegaso. Fluttershy logra hacerle daño al chocar sus cascos en la cara del grifo y dejarlo lo suficientemente mareado para que Bonfrailty pueda escapar.

Cold Boulder quiere su venganza, ella también hace un ataque sorpresivo contra Futtershy, le muerte un ala y la arroja contra la mesa de la cocina, dejándola muy adolorida. Bonfrailty ahora si está furioso, lo que menos quería se estaba haciendo realidad, por su culpa ponis inocentes están sufriendo las consecuencias.

Se ve obligado a usar sus armas secretas y esperar que Cold Boulder entre en razón pronto. Adolorido, galopa frente a la furiosa yegua quien lo mira con ojos venenos, preparándose para estrellarse contra el cuerpo del unicornio. Sin miedo a ser golpeado, poniendo en riesgo su vida, salta sobre la poni vieja, ilumina su cuerno y efectúa un hechizo. Ella lo quiere sujetar entre sus cascos y partirlo en dos, pero el hechizo golpea primero. Una luz brillante color café claro la deja ciega con unos instantes. El hechizo da frutos, la mente de Cold Boulder se llena de imágenes que jamás ha visto sobre su hijo, momentos que su hijo hizo antes de la tragedia y otros más.

-Señora, su hijo, VieZappy, se siente culpable por el camino que tomó, pero jamás la culpó a usted por sus acciones. Se arrepiente de haberla abandonado, solo que él deseaba vivir de una manera diferente, aunque eso significara romper las reglas. –El cuerno de Bonfrailty sigue iluminado, mostrando en la mente de Cold Boulder las imágenes de su hijo. La yegua deja de luchar, sorprendida por lo que el unicornio le está mostrando. Lagrimas comienzan a derramarse sin detenerse-. Solo espera que lo perdones por el camino que tomó, que espera verla algún día otra vez. Desea que vuelva a reír una vez más, porque cuando era joven y vivía con usted reía tan poco porque siempre estaba trabajando sin parar. Recuerda cuando le hizo la broma de la araña en su taza favorita, quiere que vuelva a reír como esa vez, a disfrutar de su vida.

Esa anécdota tan solo la conocía su hijo y ella. Cold Boulder desiste en sus deseos de venganza, se da tiempo para llorar. La confusión poco a poco se esfuma de su cabeza, llegando a la conclusión de que Bonfrailty no es ningún asesino, sino un amigo de su hijo.

-Me las vas a pagar. –El grifo saca un arma punzocortante, harto del unicornio, quiere ponerle fin a esa molestia de una vez.

Bonfrailty corre peligro, el daño mortal que está a punto de herirlo es neutralizado cuando Cold Boulder lo empuja con violencia, alejándolo del ataque. Es tiempo de rectificar errores y castigar a los verdaderos responsables. Toma una de las patas del grifo y lo arroja con todas sus fuerzas a la alacena. No termina ahí, pues le quita las armas, lo toma de la espalda y lo choca contra la alacena varias veces hasta que se cansa. El pobre animal cae al piso inconsciente.

. Fluttershy se levanta, contemplando confundida el desenlace del conflicto. Se acerca a Bonfrailty y le da un intenso abrazo, Bonfrailty le responde de igual manera.

-Lo siento tanto. –Expresa Cold Boulder, cansada después de darle una _arrastriza_ al malhechor.

Está arrepentida, por haber tratado tan mal a un auténtico amigo de su hijo.

-Hace como 10 años fui a buscarlo, quería encontrarlo y hacer las paces pero jamás lo encontré. Creí que me había abandonado y que se había olvidado de mí. En cambio tú, lograste encontrarlo y cumplir su última voluntad. ¿Por qué?

-Es sencillo, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, todos merecen ser recordados.

-¿Tú sabes que le pasó a mi hijo?

-Este tipo. –Señalando al grifo inconsciente-. Junto con sus demás secuaces, querían vengarse de la banda donde estaba su hijo. Los engañaron y los estafaron, quitándole toda la fortuna a los grifos, creyendo que se saldrían con la suya, solo que no esperaron que la venganza llegara tan pronto y tan sorpresiva. En una fiesta que tenían los ponis en su casa secreta, los grifos esperaron a que se pusieran ebrios y aprovechando la noche, taparon todas las puertas y ventanas, e incendiaron la casa. A pesar de sus intentos y el crimen que cometieron, los grifos nunca lograron encontrar su tesoro arrebatado. Y desde entonces lo han estado buscando. –Bonfrailty omitirá detalles importantes, así será menos crudo para la poni-. Toda la riqueza que obtuvieron, se la repartieron en partes iguales, son los sacos que le vine a entregar. Su hijo y sus amigos no eran tan malos como los retrataban, solo le quitaban la riqueza a los que la tenían en exceso o a los que lo merecían: burgueses avaros, atracadores, estafadores, otros ladrones. Por eso se hicieron de muchos enemigos.

-¿Y cómo los encontraste?

-Digamos que él me encontró a mí.

Bonfrailty por fin pudo completar una misión más, lograr cumplir la última voluntad de alguien que no tuvo la oportunidad de corregir los errores de su vida porque otros seres se lo arrebataron. Bonfrailty hubiera querido quedarse en Ponyville por más tiempo pero los criminales aún lo seguían buscando. Con los sacos de joyas y oro entregados a Cold Boulder, su tarea en este pueblo llegó a su fin. Ahora, solo necesitaba escapar de los vándalos una vez más. Fluttershy le brindó su ayuda una vez más, pues llamó a sus amigas para que juntas lograran que Bonfrailty se marchara del pueblo sin correr peligro.

Antes de marcharse, Bonfrailty le agradeció a Fluttershy por toda la ayuda, ya que sin ella, nada hubiera sido posible. Ambos se dieron el último abrazo, esperando volver a verse en condiciones distintas. Una gran amistad, cuya más fuerte conexión era su naturaleza por ser bondadoso con otros. Cuando las amigas de Fluttershy le preguntaron acerca de su nuevo amigo, ella solamente contestó "Es solo un poni más que necesita cumplir con una misión". Bonfrailty aprendió una valiosa lección en Ponyville; siempre habrá ponis buenos que te ofrecerán su ayuda de manera incondicional, que te recuerden que siempre valdrá la pena ver por otros. Y respecto al grifo que noqueó la Sra. Boulder, ese fue entregado a las autoridades mientras el resto de su banda logró escapar, seguirán detrás de Bonfrailty durante un buen rato.

-¿Cuántas misiones de estas has hecho? –La última pregunta de Fluttershy a Bonfrailty.

-10… faltan 10. Adiós Fluttershy, eres una pegaso asombrosa.

Era un trabajo arduo, pero Bonfrailty parecía feliz haciéndolo.

_"Solo, asustado y decepcionado. No podía creer que su hermano, su propia sangre, se haya olvidado de él tan fácilmente. De todas formas, ¿hacia dónde iría? No había lugar a donde ir; quedarse en la casa o arriesgarse en las profundidades de un bosque desconocido, ninguna opción era segura._

_Escucha lamentos y sollozos en las profundidades de los pasillos. Estar en los interiores de la casa provocaba tristeza, la pena era una constante. Bonfrailty optó mejor por quedarse en una de las habitaciones destruidas de la casa, esperando que los espíritus que la habitaban no le hicieran ningún daño. Aún faltaba muchas horas para que el sol saliera y como el sol siempre aparecía del mismo lado se podría dar una idea de hacia donde tenía que ir para buscar una salida. _

_Así permaneció, acurrucado en un rincón de la habitación, protegiéndose con una cortina rota y parcialmente quemada. Más que asustado, estaba triste por lo que le hicieron sus compañeros. Comenzó a llorar, expresando lo que sentía, al menos para sí mismo._

_Una voz cálida y amigable apareció de la nada, le preguntó que si estaba bien. Bonfrailty al principio se negó a contestar, al final entendió que lo que lo acompañaba en el cuarto no quería hacerle daño. Se quitó la cortina y pudieron verse: ambos parecían tristes. Bonfrailty le preguntó que si era uno de esos fantasmas a lo que el extraño le respondió con una afirmación. A partir de ahí, más fantasmas de ponis aparecieron, contando la historia de su vida y de su trágico fin. Pese al ambiente escalofriante donde Bonfrailty se encontraba, el miedo se había esfumado, ahora sentía que estaba hablando con ponis amigables que solo querían contarle su historia y hacerle compañía con tal de hacerlo sentir mucho mejor. _

_Bonfrailty se sintió identificado con muchos de ellos; nadie parecía recordarlos, ninguna de sus familias sabían lo que había pasado con todos ellos, eran almas en pena, olvidadas por la inmensidad del profundo bosque, condenados a repetir el suceso que marcó el fin de su existencia terrenal hasta no cumplir sus tareas pendientes. Todos, lo único que más deseaban, era poder hacer las paces con sus familias y darles parte de su tesoro oculto para que no pasaran dificultades en el futuro._

_Bonfrailty se ofreció entonces a ayudarlos, ya que pudo sentir su dolor y le pareció muy cruel que nadie se preocupara por ellos, además, gracias a su intervención se olvidó de su propia tristeza. Los fantasmas le dieron la suficiente información para tratar con cada familia, la ubicación de su fortuna y los posibles peligros a los que se enfrentaría._

_El día por fin llegó y Bonfrailty salió de la casa. Tomando ya un camino definido para salir del bosque, como le indicaron los fantasmas. Al llegar a un pueblo aledaño se encontró con su hermano y a su manada de cobardes. Las disculpas se soltaron, pero Bonfrailty tan solo les dijo que los perdonaba. Dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, encontró el tesoro perdido de los 20 ponis ladrones y comenzó a tomar partes iguales del botín, cada parte destinada a un familiar."_

Bonfrailty en su camino, ya muy lejos de Ponyville, saca de su mochila una lista donde raya un nombre más, faltan 10 nombres por subrayar. Es tiempo de buscar a la siguiente familia. Habrá peligros más adelante; caminos peligrosos, vándalos que lo perseguirán hasta la muerte, ponis que lo consideren una molesta o una amenaza. A pesar de ello, se siente feliz, porque sabe que está haciendo algo bueno por alguien y lo más importante: antes era un poni el cual nunca se atrevió a involucrarse en una aventura, tanto miedo lo reprimió y le hizo perder tiempo valioso de su vida. Ya no quiere la monotonía de la vida, ahora vive en una aventura y está agradecido por eso porque a lo largo de su camino a conocido ponis geniales que le recuerdan que siempre vale la pena luchar por lo que se considera bueno y justo.


End file.
